


Rude

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack?, Established Relationship, I'm not funny but it's not a srs fic either so, M/M, magicverse au, tom and harry are two teenage dumbasses who like each other way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the Potters were most known for their heroic actions and extravagant parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude

**A/N:** Crack I guess?

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** Perhaps the Potters were most known for their heroic actions and extravagant parties.

 **Warnings:** Mild sexual content!

 

**Rude**

Perhaps the Potters were most known for their heroic actions and extravagant parties.

They were an ancient Pureblood family line and their fortune came from sheer hard work - they never had been the type to bask in their own greatness the way the Malfoys did. Still, people would beg and plead and do whatever they could to be able to say they were invited to one of the parties the Potters threw throughout the year. It was the perfect place to socialize and be introduced to some highly influential people.

It may seem amazing and exciting, but for nineteen year old Harry Potter it was exceedingly dull. He was  _bored,_ torn between sneaking off with his boyfriend to make out in an empty room or killing himself. Which ever came first.

‘Well, don’t you look like you’re having a great time?’ his boyfriend's voice drawled suddenly as if he had just read Harry’s mind. It wouldn't surprise Harry if he had - he had warned Tom countless times not to use legilimency on him but the other teen always followed his own plan. Harry glanced up from where he’d been staring at the impressive ice sculpture on the dinner table to look him in the eye.

‘Sirius looks like he is ready to climb on the coffee table and start stripping, Hermione is sucking faces with Viktor and my mom is mad at my dad for spiking the punch. Remind me why I’m putting up with this again?’ Harry asked with a roll of his eyes, taking the glass of wine Tom had been offering him and sipping from it. He pulled a face at the taste – the first sip was always the worst.

Tom considered the situation in front of them for a minute before he turned back to Harry, his long fingers toying with Harry’s tie.

‘Because they are your family and you value your relatives above anything else?’ he replied, though it sounded more like the well-rehearsed answer it was. By now Tom had learned to keep his obvious distaste for the people Harry surrounded himself with to himself. Harry had yelled this at him countless of times whenever Tom did not feel like putting up with Harry’s idiotic family.

Tom didn't have a family of his own after all. He didn't quite grasp the concept of friendships and family ties no matter how intelligent he was.

‘Hmm,’ Harry hummed nonsensically, neither agreeing or disagreeing.

‘You tied your tie all wrong,’ Tom scoffed in an afterthought. Harry didn’t say anything, he just cocked his chin up and let Tom work on it. Harry didn’t give a shit.

‘So, _darling_ ,’ Harry murmured in a playful voice. Tom’s eyebrow cocked up, but he didn’t say anything yet. ‘Since I know you aren’t enjoying yourself either, what do you say we sneak out and check out if my bed still works?’

‘I am enjoying myself immensely,’ Tom disagreed and Harry huffed.

‘No you’re not. You hate going to these social things, I know you do. The only reason you want to keep hanging around is because you want to talk to the Minister about an internship at the Ministry.’ Tom finished tying the knot and he considered it for a moment, before looking Harry in the eye. They both knew it was the truth. If Tom could erase all of humanity (with few exceptions, of course) he would. He wasn't exactly the most... _Social_ person in the room even if he made a great show of pretending otherwise.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘You are socially inept,’ Harry stated like it should be obvious. Tom laughed, looking amused – if not a bit shocked.

‘I beg your pardon? I’ll have you know that everyone I meet is convinced I am the most charming man in existence, mister Potter.’

Harry rolled his eyes again and smoothed his fingers over his tie.

‘Well – duh. That’s when you’re  _acting_ like you’re charming. But you’re not genuinely capable of being interested in anyone but yourself. Maybe me, but that's a stretch most of the time. You’re good in manipulating.’

Harry knew Tom for who he was and he knew he wasn't the sweet orphan prodigy everyone else thought him to be. Tom had his hidden agenda, he had his dark thoughts. Most of the time it was just Harry who kept him from acting out on them.

‘I can prove to you right now that I can hold a conversation with any random person in this room.’ the shorter of the two snorted and Tom turned to lean down closer, getting right into Harry’s personal space. Harry didn’t even think Tom knew he did it – Tom was just very good in crowding Harry, it had become a second nature to him. ‘Don’t believe me?’

‘Prove me wrong,’ Harry breathed. He gazed up at Tom with a mischievous look in his eyes. ‘Winner gets a blowjob.’

‘Oh, you’re on, Harry,’ Tom smirked. Whether he’d win or lose, he was bound to enjoy this.

Sipping from his wine to put some space between the two of them, Harry's eyes trailed over the room, trying to find the most boring person ever. Yes, his boyfriend knew how to use words and they would flow from his mouth like an endless stream of water, smooth and to the point. That's why it was Harry's job to find someone who was the exact opposite, who wouldn't quite fall for Tom's charm and who would...

‘Then how about him?’ Harry offered, pointing to the one person in the room who was standing by himself, ‘I bet he’ll bore you to death.’

Tom followed his line of view and grinned wolfishly.

'Piece of cake.'

Before even finishing the sentence, Tom was already on his way, a hand running through his hair and charming smile firm in place. It amused Harry to no end and his feet started following Tom automatically, already finding Tom engaging in conversation with the man. This guy was named Rodolphus Lestrange if Harry remembered correctly, and he worked with his dad at the Ministry of Magic.

‘- to see you. How are you and your lady friend?’ Tom asked with a dashing smile on his face. Rodolphus shrugged - a dismissive gesture, one that Tom interpreted entirely wrong.

‘No longer my girlfriend,’ the male simply stated. Harry and Tom shared a look before Tom managed an exceedingly fake looking sympathetic pat on the male’s shoulder.

‘Ah. Well, I heard that she was quite fond of sleeping around. You’re better off without her,’ Tom sarcastically drawled, quite easily falling into his arrogant attitude.

Rodolphus’ face fell.

‘She is now my  _wife_ ,’ he said with a pale face. Harry choked on his sip of wine and Tom’s smile faltered. Harry thought he saw his boyfriend’s eyebrow twitch and it took every bit of self-control that he had to keep himself from bursting out in laughter.

He decided to save Tom before it was too late.

‘It appears my partner has had a bit too much wine,’ Harry stated with a nervous grin. He gripped Tom by the elbow and Tom gaped at him, looking uncharacteristically  _shocked_ and confused. Never had Tom actually made a mistake like this, never had Tom actually insulted another person without intention. ‘If you’ll excuse us, mister Lestrange.’

Rodolphus said nothing, though his knuckles were turning a creamy shade of white around his champagne glass. Harry lead Tom through the crowd before it was too late.

‘What the  _hell_ just happened?’ Tom asked, still glancing over his shoulder as if he would find the answer to that question right behind him. All he met was the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange drinking from the spiked punch and Rodolphus’ staring back at him with his lips pressed into a thin line.

‘You lost, mister Riddle,’ Harry just grinned. Tom opened and closed his mouth, his eyebrows scrunched up in a way that was even unfamiliar to Harry. This never happened to Tom and they both knew it. Tom never screwed up. Tom was perfect.

Up until now.

‘I did  _not_ lose anything,’ Tom argued. Harry just gripped his hand tighter and lead him upstairs to his bedroom, pressing Tom against the door and standing on the tips of his toes to kiss him.

‘Hey Tom?’ Harry asked softly. Tom looked at him, clearly still busy trying to progress his mistake.

‘Yes?’

‘It’s not gonna suck itself.’

 


End file.
